List of Gingo Fighting Royale pre-release and unused content
This is a list of pre-release and unused content for the game Gingo Fighting Royale. Early ideas *Concepts for Gingo Fighting Royale were being planned. The game was originally planned as a PlayStation 2 exclusive under the title Gingo Fighters, as part of Gingo Interactive's four-year deal with Sony Computer Entertainment. *As stated by Geo G. in an interview, the game originally was meant to play like Capcom's Power Stone, But later in development, Geo G. felt that the game could not provide the proper atmosphere if it was of a Smash Bros styled game, and the game was soon redesigned and renamed. Early iteration Characters Considered *Several more characters (including Claire Jones, Leno Garza, Lizzy Monkey, Pip, Giggs and Kelly) were all supposed to appear in the game as playable characters but were all scrapped due to time constraints. *Michael Wildshill considered adding Universal Feature Animation characters such as Ama from Ama and the Mysterious Crystal as well as using some unfamiliar characters, but instead decided to focus on more popular Gingo characters due to time constraints. Ama was later included as a playable character in the series starting with Fighting Royale 3. Similarly, Universal Studios cartoon character Woody Woodpecker was requested by The New Woody Woodpecker Show creator Bob Jaques, but was rejected as development was too far in. Like Ama, Woody would also be made a playable character in Fighting Royale 3. *Arle Nadja from Puyo Puyo was another character considered to appear as a playable character, but ultimately was not added, in part due to time constraints as well as licensing issues. *Crash Bandicoot was strongly considered for the roster, Geo G. stated that he would add Crash to the roster if he had more time to add just one more character. *Cookie and Cream from The Adventures of Cookie and Cream were considered as a playable characters, as confirmed by Geo G. on a E3 2016 interview. They were ultimately dropped as a candidates due to time constraints. *Representive's from Abalaburn including Blood, Rose, Aquila, and Nate were planned to be included, but for unknown reasons were removed. *Larry the Lion from Furryous was planned to be added during the planning stages of the game, but was never included for development too far in. Other characters Geo G. answered fan questions in a questionnaire on the original Gingo Interactive website, with some of them regarding the inclusion and exclusion of particularly popular characters. *Geo G. stated that characters from Ghost Vision appearing in Gingo Fighting Royale was unlikely, as Ghost Vision had not received a sequel in several years and that the movie itself was rather obscure. A character from the film later appeared as an Assist in Fighting Royale 2. *Geo G. stated that it would be difficult to include characters such as Homer Simpson due to licensing issues. *Geo G. stated that he did not include Bender from Futurama owing to concerns over Bender's realistic weaponry that included handguns and similar items. *When asked about what character he would like to include in Gingo Fighting Royale, Geo G. stated he wanted the Collect Aliens to be in the game, because he thought they had the "best name.". He also stated that his generation usually wants characters from Planetokio and The Adventures of Cookie and Cream. Stages *Ueno Island from Planetokio was considered as being made into a stage at the start of development. *A stage based on Music World from The Adventures of Cookie and Cream was planned. According to Geo G., the stage would have featured a part of Music World, and drums and trumpets would have been usable. Gameplay *''Gingo Fighting Royale'' was originally going to feature "Online Play" for this game. However, due to time constraints, Geo G. stated "I was going to add that if I had more time working on it." Fighting Royale 2 added the feature to the game in 2008. *"Assist Capsules" were planned as an item, but were scrapped. Capsules According to Geo G., capsules of characters from Crash and Spyro games were planned, but were scrapped. Alongside Arle being planned, Puyo Puyo capsules were also planned, but as they would have taken too much time to create, they were not made a high priority and in the end scrapped entirely. Early builds *The Grand City stage was planned to feature several cameos, including Geoff Delmer from TeenV. This feature had to be scrapped due to technical issues. *The "Paletton" stage originally had an elevator that led to the bottom of the stage, and had a fixed appearance. Players could also walk through the house in Icy Island. The stages Klemos and Vio's Fortress had different designs altogether. Unused data Through the use of an Action Replay, Two early stages are present in the game's code. The stages have strange elements, such as invisible barriers. All-Star mode would have featured loading screens featuring each of the characters, similar to the loading screens used in Classic. These can be accessed from the debug menu. There are four unused Announcer voices: "Bonus Stage!", "Draw Game!", "Are You Ready?" and "Final Stage!". It is also worth noting that "Bonus Stage!" is in the Sound Test as number 198 in the "VOICE" section. Aside from unused Announcer voices, there are also unused character voice clips in the game. Some of these voice clips are used in the second game. In addition to these, leftover special move voice clips for several characters can be found within the game's files. Unused models found within the game's files include two leftover models from Fiox and model for a scrapped weapon that could have been used by Chrysocolla Reed. Miscellaneous Coming soon! Category:Pre-release and unused content Category:Fighting Royale